History's Forgotten Martial Art
by David Archangel
Summary: So a different take on my other story after i felt there were too many ninja, this story breaks away from canon in the beginning. so gin is the last of his clan after being taken out by his allies, watch as he takes revenge and masters the art of ninjutsu taking down all challengers just like any shinobi would. from the shadows, pairing you will have to figure out yourself enjou


**History's Forgotten Martial Art**

 **I only own my stories**

 **Koryu highschool**

"Gin, wait up" shouted Kenichi as he caught up to his long time friend since middle school

Gin was rather average looking boy that had ashen gray hair that speckled black towards the end, he was average height with a build similar to that of a swimmer, around his waist was his ever present utility belt that seemed to gain more pockets everyday, he opted not to wear the typical school uniform instead wearing black khakis that had even more pockets and tucked into his shoes, over that he wore a jacket that concealed his hands and for the finishing touch he wore a set of goggles with green lenses around his forehead.

"What is it now Kenichi" asked Gin expressionlessly

"Were you up late again last night" asked Kenichi

"Had to work" responded Gin tiredly

"But today is our first day of highschool" said Kenichi in surprise

"Doesn't matter work is more important" explained Gin as if it was common sense

"Oh look its weak legs and goggles" came the voice of a certain alien thing

"Someone call FBI and tell them that et escaped" said Gin getting a laugh out of Kenichi

"What was that goggles" demanded Nijima as he tried to push Gin around only to be shoved away quite easily as he continued walking

"Your data says you don't have this kind of strength, maybe this one will need some more in depth snooping" muttered Nijima as he skulked away

Gin and Kenichi made it to their class and went about the school day as if they hadn't just got back from summer vacation, Kenichi had went and joined the karate club leaving Gin to search for a club of his own, this lead to him doing some rather in depth research on what clubs were at koryu which lead to him discovering a rather old and forgotten club called the mixed practices club.

The mixed practices club was for students who had more than one interest but later became a club for people who just wanted to sit around and do what they wanted, because of this no one recruited for the club and it had become forgotten but still had a roster, this was where Gin would now be spending his time

With this in mind he began looking for a clubroom that would have a lot of space but was kind of out of everyone else's way which lead him to an unused room on the second floor that was rather large and appeared to have all the space he would need, with that in mind he began cleaning up the room and tossing out the junk in the room. Though he did keep the fabrics and some of the chemicals that were stored in the room, he would swing by the gardening club and see if he could borrow some soil in the morning but for now he would just go around to other clubs and use his unique skills to gather the rest of the things he would need to set up his club room the way he wanted.

His first target was the theatre club, he was going to steal their curtains from the stage and use it to cover the windows and section off a corner of the room so he wouldn't have to worry about anything from his growing system causing any issues with any of his other areas and he would need their costume dummies, so with a calm hand he opened the theatre clubs door a crack and rolled a weird paper shell into the room and suddenly smoke filled the room.

With unreal speed Gin was inside the theatre club with some of their dummies wrapped in the curtains like a knap sack, he ran out fast leaving the members there to wait for the smoke to clear. Gin was soon walking into his room stashing them in a closet at the back of the room, his next target was the sewing club.

Sewing club was even easier to jack then the theatre club, they didn't have that weird feeling coming from their club room like the theatre club did, Gin was back in his clubroom with several rolls of different kinds of fabrics and colors.

Gin was now leaving his club for the day, it was still pretty early but he had to pick up supplies for his club activities for tomorrow and it was this exact moment that he had to stop Daimonji from killing Kenichi, by kicking his legs from under him. Kenichi was amazed by the show of strength but didn't say anything as he and Gin ran off.

"Gin that was amazing" exclaimed Kenichi once they were far away from the school

"It really wasn't I was just very lucky when I tripped him" said Gin as he and Kenichi began walking only for them to split up shortly afterwards.

 **Next morning**

Gin and Kenichi were walking to school just as they usually would but this time they were taken by surprise when a girl suddenly tried to throw them with Kenichi getting caught and Gin sacrificing the book he was reading.

"What is your problem" demanded Kenichi

"Oh I'm sorry it was an accident but you shouldn't sneak up on people" said the girl

"We didn't sneak up on you idiot, we were walking to school when you assaulted us out of nowhere" said Gin staring at her like she was the dumbest person on earth

"Hey that's not nice, I didn't mean to" cried the girl

"Then say that and don't try and make it your victims fault" said Gin as he picked up Kenichi

"Wait a minute, I recognize this girl. Kenichi she could actually help you with your current issue" said Gin suddenly after getting a better look at the girl

"What do you mean Gin, who is she" asked Kenichi

"That girl there is the grand daughter of the invincible superman" explained Gin while Miu was staring at them in wonder

"Who is that" asked Kenichi clueless

"You are Miu Furinji correct" asked Gin to which Miu nodded in the affirmative though she looked to be on guard

"Good, well Kenichi is having trouble finding a good dojo and he really needs to learn something before the week is up" explained Gin before he left Kenichi with Miu so they could talk

Gin was walking to school alone for the first time in years, he thought back to his training but frowned, he had the feeling that a storm would be coming and Kenichi would be at the center of it but could he really bring himself to get involved while his enemies were still at large. Gin gritted his teeth in thought as he remembered his clan's compound being attacked by their allies, the people who they had peaceful interactions with for the past seven hundred years.

He remembered the look on their Kage's faces as they believed they found his clan techniques but they were mistaken, his clan's techniques resided in a forgotten base that was built during the towns founding, it held the true knowledge behind the basics and the techniques themselves along with a list of contacts for anything that he would need to survive in case of something like this happening.

The more Gin thought on the matter the more his decision to stay hidden wavered until it was shattered, he was going to get back into shape and help Kenichi with the storm that was surely coming but the first thing he would need is to get in touch with the contacts on the list and begin stockpiling supplies.

"Hello Gin, rather interesting turn of events yesterday" came the conniving voice of Nijima

"What is that" asked Gin his tone different than what Nijima was used to but he responded anyways

"You taking Daimonji off his feet with one move" said Nijima with a manipulative smile

"Oh did I really" asked Gin

"Don't play games Gin, I know your stronger than you look now and I want your help to take over the world, that's why I am going to help you out with some information. Apparently Daimonji was a prime candidate to join Ragnarok a local gang that has been quickly taking out its rivals and adding to its forces, apparently our schools representative is next to become a general for Ragnarok. If I were you I would keep an eye out and my head low, rumors are going around that she is having a few people test out new talent and your now at the top of her list" explained Nijima as he gave away his information for nothing for once

"Well since you don't want me to play games let me give it to you straight, I am not going to lose to some second rate street thug that thinks he is strong just because the people he fights are weak" said Gin before he did something Nijima gained goosed bumps from, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke

Nijima began scribbling in his notes about the possibilities and couldn't help the excitement filling his being.

Gin meanwhile had just stepped onto campus and was immediately the center of attention for all those around, he kept walking though as if he didn't notice. He couldn't be bothered by their petty gossip or slander.

"Hey you with the goggles, stop" came a voice from behind Gin

"Why" asked Gin without turning around

"Because I said so and Kisara wants to see if you are worth the effort of recruiting" said the large gorilla of a man

"So let me see if I got this right, you with your retard logic think that if you start a fight with me and I pass whatever qualifications you have that I will join your gang, did I get that all right" asked Gin as he finally turned around

"We will force you if we have to but you are not getting away from this" said the young man

"You can try but I don't think this will turn out how you think" explained Gin as he began walking forward but he suddenly disappeared mid-step shocking those watching because the next thing they saw was the thug falling with Gin walking from where he was standing.

Gin frowned, he needed to be faster that was amateur, the only reason the other students didn't see him move was because they weren't used to fighting so they couldn't read his foot work, he continued on to his club room leaving a note with his teacher about him being required for some club activities as the club president. He technically wasn't lying since he was the president of the mixed practices club but what he was doing wasn't a modern practice, he set up his curtains and mannequins before he went to the nurses office and began stocking up on medical supplies, not like they would miss it with all the delinquents around.

Gin made his way back to his clubroom and put his supplies away in the storage closet, looking around he was impressed at how much progress he had made already but he felt like there was still more he could do, it was at this point that Gin remembered something else he was supposed to do and made his way to the class room of the gardening clubs president, a girl by the name of Izumi.

Gin walked at a sedate pace through the halls until he found the right class, knocking on the door he waited for the teacher to answer, once the door had opened he explained the reasoning for his visit and nodded in consent before calling Izumi.

"Yes sensei" asked the shy girl walking towards the door

"You have permission to leave class as you must attend to your duties as your clubs president, this young man will explain the situation to you while you walk" explained the teacher before shutting the door and resuming the lesson.

"Hello, you are Izumi correct" asked Gin as they walked

"Yes, um how can I help you" asked Izumi uncomfortable at talking with a stranger

"Well I was hoping I could borrow some soil from your club, I need you to sign off on it if it is okay for me to take a bag or two" explained Gin with a false smile

"Oh, well I don't see why that would be a problem, what kind of plants are you trying to grow" asked Izumi with interest

"Well you can't exactly find the specimens I'm growing anymore so I would rather not say, I would hate for them to be taken from me" explained Gin getting a questioning look from Izumi

"Wow they must be really rare if your worried about that" stated Izumi

"Their not rare, their extinct" said Gin getting wide eyes from Izumi who began smiling excitedly

"How did you get them" asked Izumi animatedly forgetting her shyness

"My clan has kept them from going completely extinct for generations, so they are not exactly garden variety plants" explained Gin with guardedness

"I would love to come see what kinds of plants you have" said Izumi before she realized what she said and blushed

"I would say yes but under my current situation I cant really have people over" said Gin cutting off that train of thought immediately

"Oh well okay but when you are promise you will let me see them first" said Izumi as they arrived at the gardening club

"If I am ever able to you can be the first to see them" said Gin offering another false smile but sensed danger

"Izumi how about you go and look through what kinds of soil you have while I go to the bathroom for a sec" suggested Gin to which Izumi nodded

After Izumi walked off Gin spoke

"What can I help you with or are you just more dumb muscle" asked Gin to which he received a feminine laugh

"Kisara-sama wishes to see, she didn't specify if she wanted you intact or not so I guess I will go with the easiest route" said the girl wearing the boys uniform

"Well I suggest you go home miss, I would hate to ruin such a pretty face" explained Gin letting his cold blue eyes drill directly into the girls

"My name is Shiratori and I will not fail Kisara-sama" said Shiratori charging in

She was right in front of him and sent a kick but he disappeared, she looked left, right, but she realized her mistake and looked up only to find nothing. Her response for her efforts was a kick coming from below catching her in the chin, she rose into the air and opened her eyes enough to see a shadow above her before she felt an impact with her stomach sending her crashing into the ground.

"Miss Shiratori if your still conscious make some kind of noise" called Gin to which she grunted still trying to get the air back to her lungs

"Alright well I can't just leave you here, there's too many shady characters that can't be trusted with a defenseless woman so I need to know a place I can take you so you can recover safely" called Gin as she regained her breathing

"I am fine" she said vehemently

Gin sighed before he picked her up, gaining an embarrassed yelp from Shiratori.

"Where am I taking you" asked Gin

She mumbled something.

"What was that" asked Gin

"Kisara-sama hangs around the arcade, drop me off there and she will probably be there waiting for my return" said Shiratori blushing at the contact

"Alright then I guess I will just have to get my potting soil later, point me in the right direction" said Gin as he began walking off campus

As they walked Shiratori would occasionally tell Gin whether to turn or go straight, he didn't mind the people staring but Shiratori kept getting redder and redder the more they walked.

"Alright, is this the place" asked Gin

"It is, you can let me down here" said Shiratori but Gin walked inside much to her shock

"I can't just let you sit there, I will take you to your boss" said Gin without a care about what could happen to him

"That's her there" said Shiratori pointing at the claw machine

"Hey, I got your friend here and she is a bit injured" called Gin to which Kisara spun around

"Shiratori did that upstart do this to you" asked Kisara in anger to which Shiratori nodded

"When I see him I am going to kick his head off" said Kisara threateningly

"Kisara-sama, it is not necessary" said Shiratori

"No I have to do it" said Kisara angrily

"Well good luck with that" said Gin letting Shiratori down from his back

"What you don't think I can beat him" asked Kisara ready to fight

"No, I would just hate to see a cute girl dead by my hand" said Gin pinning her to the crane machine

Gin leaned in close to her face before he spoke in a soft whisper.

"You know it really does suck to have made enemies with two cute girls within my first week of school" whispered Gin

"What are you saying you idiot" shouted Kisara pushing him away blushing madly as steam came out her ears

"Next time send someone stronger, no offense Shiratori your pretty good but telegraphed your kick too much" said Gin as he walked out of the arcade leaving a blushing Kisara and smitten Shiratori

"I am going to get him, Shiratori tell everyone to focus their attention on him" said Kisara as she tried to calm down

 **With Gin**

Gin walked back to school where he saw Izumi waiting with an angry pout on her face.

"I thought you were going to the bathroom" asked Izumi

"I had to help someone on my way back, my apologies for taking so long. So did you have any extra soil" asked Gin hopefully

"I do but it was rude to keep me waiting like this and make me miss class" said Izumi

"It couldn't be helped but I would really appreciate it if you would still let me have some" said Gin putting on a charming smile

"W-well I guess since you seem to be sorry about it" said Izumi blushing at Gin's smile

"Thank you Izumi" said Gin as he picked up the two bags that were next to her

"Do you need any help" asked Izumi in surprise at seeing someone lift that much weight so easily

"I will be fine, you can go back to class" said Gin as he returned to his clubroom

It was about two hours later that the bell rang for school to let out and everyone began leaving, including Gin but he still had a lot to do.

"Gin, where have you been" asked Kenichi running up with Miu close behind

"Busy, Kenichi I got to catch you later I have a lot of stuff to do today" said Gin getting an understanding nod from Kenichi thinking Gin had work

"Alright don't let them work you too hard" said Kenichi with a smile as he took off with Miu who sent a glance back to him before she left

Gin noted that for later but he returned to his hidden home or base, it didn't matter to him what you called it but he had several calls to make.


End file.
